The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Vampires
by wweather
Summary: Larry, a servent of the Lord, battles the vampire Edward Cullen in the name of Christ.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prayer Warriors-The Evil Vampires**

 **Chapter 1**

Me: Hello Jesus!

Jesus: Hello my son.

Me: Am I saved by wring this story?

Jesus: Yes my son.

Me: Good. Now should I go hunt down those Satanists.

Jesus: Yes my son.

 **Being Together the Army**

 _Pride Goth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall. -Proverbs 16:18_

My name is Larry. I am a prayer warrior and a true Believer in Christ. Lately the Satanic leader Edward Cullen has taken over much of the land, along with his Satanic Army and his girlfriend Bella, a satanic whore who has sex with others just to get satanic money.

That means that I have to get an army together of Christians, so that we can defeat the serpents of Satan, and defeat his evil puppets, the vampires and werewolves, who are in face created by Satan to poison people's mind.

 _Take heed to thyself that thou be not snared by following them, after that they be destroyed from before thee; and that thou enquire not after their gods, saying, How did these nations serve their gods? Even so will I do likewise? – Deuteronomy 12:30_

"Hello my fellow Christian," I told my friend Lauren Mallory. I and she are not dating, if you satanic scum think there is something satanic going on. We are dating, but we are not having Sex until we get married. But because were only 17, it is going to be a while before we do such a thing.

"Yes Larry, how are you. Have you been doing the lords biddings?" she asked me. I nodded my head and then she took out the bible and we red the first chapter of Genesis, which for all you uneducated atheists is a bout the creation of the world. We talk about how God was so good that he was king to create a great world as we live in.

 _He that answered a matter before he hearths it, it is folly and shame unto him. -Proverbs 18:13_

The we discuss about how Satan had poisoned the world be creating vampires and werewolves, which is against the Ten Commandments.

"I need an Army to defeat the evil leader Edward Cullen," I asked her. I wanted an army so that I should feat this Satanist and his ungodly army. This is America which is a Christian nation so vampires and wearwolves should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation, because they are Atheists and Satanists, and they worship false gods such as Zeus and Socrates. We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. If they still did not believe, we would burn then, just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. "I want to bring Glory to God"

 _Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eyes shall not spare children.-Isaiah 13:18_

"Then I will show you my Christian friends. You will not find an ungodly one among them. There are as clean as you can get them," she tolled me. She had her hair tied back so it would not get in her and make her look like a Satanic whore. She also made sure that her skirt did not show any of her legs, or else it would be a sin for a man such a myself to look at it.

And that was when I got message that a follower of the Satanic leader Edward Cullen. He was their to force people in believing in false gods that made their followers get naked and perform satanic killings.

 _Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her uncleanness. -Leviticus 18:19_

 _But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. -Deuteronomy 18:20_

So I wet down stair to face the false prophet.

"My name is Jasper," said the vampire. "I am a believer in Satan, who is better than God and Jesus."

 _He that sacrifices unto any god, save unto the LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed. -Exodus 22:20_

So to defeat this Satanic scum, me, Lauren, and one of her Christian friends that was there, his name was Mike Nooton, prayed to god and our lord Jesus Christ, to bring down this false prophet. And behold, a group of locus came form the heavens and ate Jasper alive. No part of his body, other than his brains and hid guts was left. No even his bones remained.

 _And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of the land, even all that the hail hath left. -Exodus 10:12_

So we brought glory to God. We killed a sheep do that we can say thanks to God. Then we went back church and pried some more. We read the Bible and how Paul convert many people to God. Then Laruen's other friend's came and we made them members of the Order of the Brayer Warriors.

 _Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. -Isaiah 13:16_

Me: Thank you for read this and I hope I have turn to the glory of God and his internal son Jesus Christ, the greater thing ever to happen to this earth. May all that red this be save?

Jesus: You done me well son.

Me: Thank you me lord for giving me live and allow me to write this. Amen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Me: The Holy One has return.

Jesus Christ: Yes you have. You have been blessed.

Me: And with the blessing I will rid the world demons.

Jesus Christ: Bless my son.

Me: Thank you my lord! Amen and a man.

 **Defeating the Whore!**

A prayer (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not dodo so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved soles will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holey word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those filthy vampires! Amen and Amen._

 _And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she profanity her father: she shall be burnt with fire. -Leviticus 21:9_

And we met to plane an attack on those evil beans. We discussed there weakness, and their desire to turn the good Christian world away form our glorious one and only great god of all nation, and our lord Jesus Christ. (Fear all you werewolves, campfires, zombies, and all others that defy this great god that will punish you n send you to hell, where you will burn for in all eternal history, where your body will torn a part, and speed across an endless, lifeless, land, were you will be eaten by all foul breast. You will all be punish, all of you. God does not put up with such evil things as this god-fearing nation! And that nation is not just America, but all of the world. This is God's world. And you vampire must convert, pray for all our wrong doings, and believe that Jesus Christ is the one and only true god!1 Amen.)

So we decided we that will attack a rational study group, for they work foul thins which our lord Jesus Christ forbid. We brought hundreds of our most faithful serpents to come along to see such Gutful work!

"All hail Stan," they shouted. "We will serve the devil! We will corrupt the nation of God to bring everyone too hell, where they will burn for in all eternal history, where their body will tour apart, and spread across an endless, lifeless, land, where they will be eaten by all foul breast. We must KILL GOD! GOD Is DEAD!" I was so dishearten by this comment that I want to rip the man's head of and fed it to the dog.

"Behold the greatest servant of the lord!" I yellowed to those foul wings that call themselves people. "I have come to kill you all in the glory of our lord Jesus Christ!"

"On behalf of Satan, we will slain you all. And we will sent to hell!" said Rosalie Cullen, the leader of such an evil gang. Mad as I should be, I ran towards her and sliced of her unholy, god-riding hair! Her head roll on the ground as the unbelievers scream. As they began to run we cached up to them and killed them all. We left the bodies to rot in the group for they did not deserved to be buried. We left people to guard the bodies to sop any of the other vampires from getting them.

 _The memory of the just is blessed: but the name of the wicked shall rot. -Proverbs 10:7_

And then we came upon another vampire named Alice.

"You must be punish!" I yelled tot he sinner, the filth of the gadfly world that our lord Jesus Christ rules over for eternal history, ever and ever, amen and amen! "You must boy down to our God (the only truth that must be offered in this day and age) of witness the wrath of Jesus of Nazareth, who is the one and only true God! Amen! Commit!"

"We will never bow down to yore boxful kind, for we want to corrupt the youth an bring war upon the world. WE ARE THE CAUSE FOR EVERYTHING INCLUDING WORLD WAR ONE AND TWO THE WAR IN IRAQ AND THE WAR IN VIETNAM! WE WANT TO BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE! We will send every single God fearing Christian serpents of the lord Jesus Christy to the death row.! You will all be punished," said Alice.

"All praise and glory to Jesus Christ, to whom I owe everything," I declared to the song full and Christian like world.!

Alice laughed. "Those was are old and tried. Our way is much better." she screamed.

"But at least our way works! Amen." I said to the Satanic and faithful vampire. So I charged at her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her across the muddy and faithful road, where I got an axe and sliced her head open, and let all kinds of joyful worms eat her alive, letting none of her brain to survive.

THE WHORE WAS FINALLY DEAD! AMEN AN AMEN AND AMEN!

And we had a holy party where we prayed to God and sung hymns of his greatness and glory. We did not drink, nor did we have sex, for that will make us look bad. We are Christians, not link those filthy atheistic satanic vampires that mush all die! Amen.

PS. Priests do not have sex, so the church is not in trouble, it is holy and we'll be obey by all people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Edward**

 _We are all as an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags. - Isaiah 64:6_

And so we prayed that God will destroy all other vampires for they are evil and must be ridden off along with all the nonbelievers and sex-addicts. God and our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative will not let anyone like that enter their eternal kingdom, nor will they let them work acres the holey earthen ground. God bless the United States of the Holy North American Continent.

 _And the LORD plagued the people, because they made the calf, which Aaron made. - Exodus 32:35_

And me and my girlfriend Lauren, who is a virgin, waiting for me to marry her before we will have sex. We went to our room to read from the bible. I gave her a private message on the third book of John. Although it short, it has many valued lesions such as ignoring false teachers such as Diotrephes who went against the true message of e church. We shall not allow people to mislead us ever again like this.

 _I will remember his deeds which he doeth, prating against us with malicious words. - 3 John 10_

Ad then went into main hall and Edward Cullen was there. He stood very tall looking down on us like David and Goliath when they fought a battle to decide the fate of Holy Israel. (If you do not support Isreal then stop reading this thing for you will go to hell anyway.)

"Convert to the false gods of a the Greek and the Unknown God foretold in the Holey Bile, in the book of Acts," he yielded.

"You have made a deeply mistake be taking me on, heathen. Now you will be published by being sent to the eternals flames of hell where to will be whipped for ever by Satan for being foiled by him in the first place for he is evil and God id the great eternal thing ever. The unknown you talk about in the Holy Bible which is in the book of Acts is in fact the god of Isreal, tee god of the bible, and the father of our lord and savor Jesus Christ. All the gods of the Greek are actually the devil, Lord Stain, in disguise. It is you that has been fooled. It is not to late for you to repent an follow the ways of our lord Jesus Christ who died on the cross and was raised three days later. His death paid for the sins of everyone around the world and he wants to pay or your sins as well. We are all sinners. So repent and you will be save. All you have to do say (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not to so, then to the depth of hell you unshaved soles will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those filthy campfires! Amen and amen!_ This is all you have t say," I told a bald speech.

"No I will never. I will always foal you by worshipping a set of false gods, and will secret preying to the lord of the darkness, Satan himself," Ewdard Cullen said.

This gave me no choose but to charge at Edward Cullen kill, but he turned into a bat and flew away. And it was them that I realized something. There was a traitor within the Prayer Warriors who had been trading behind me back, and that was how Edward had found out where our headquarters was, and I was my task to find this trader out.

 _But Jesus said unto him, Judas, betrays thou the Son of man with a kiss? - Luke 22:48_

And so I tolled the Prayer Warriors a story. It was of Judas and him betraying of Jesus Christ, our lord and savior. I wanted t hind a way to find the trader but it was no good. So I went to bed very scared. I had to find the tractor. Amen.

Me: You are all traitors for mocking me and God and his eternal right hand son in the kingdom of heaven.

Jesus: Yes, you are right. They are traitors and will get a trader punishment. They will be send t the lowest parts of hell, were it is the hottest. It will be the heat that will kill them. Amen and Amen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Do you realize that f you do not follow the true path o Christ you will burn in gel? Repent now and you will be saved!

 _Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life and only a few find it. - Matthew 7:13-14_

The passage I have just read is fro the gospel of Matthew and tells us that most people will burn in hell, but a few true follower will cherish the treasures of Heaven. I am only doing my job in warning those of the flames of hell that awaits them. As for Twilight, is corrupting the minds of young innocent children as the works of Harry Potter, which is based on Twilight, where witches an wizards are allowed to still exist. The church made sure things such as this would go way, but it seems as if it has retired. I am only projecting you for your own good.

And so my friends asked me what types of music is the most evil. Am I told them that most music was evil. But there ware a few musicians for so called proctors of their ways.

"Nirvana is the most evil band ever to walked the earth. Not only did they name after a satanic way of thought, but the cause the death of many innocent people, do to the suicide of the coward Jerk Cobain. Their music is too loud, and the have evil lyrics. This is offensive to God and his eternal son. Kurt Cobain only realized that he was being controlled be Satan at the lass minute, so he killed himself. Bit because that was a sin, and cause millions of children to do the same thing, he is burring for eternity in hell. Do not one of the you listen to such evilness," I told them.

"I will never listen to them ever again," said Jacob Black, once a werewolf and a follower of Satan, now a reformer, repenting his sins and now he will be going heaven. This is what happens when you repent. You go to heaven. Why would anyone reject something lick this?

"Yes, and now another magician that is bad is Green Day. They rejected Precedent George Bush and support the evil Obama, the antichrist. And they rejected the holy war in the middle, which resulted in the death of Osama Bin Laden, one of the Satan's main serpents, now binging in hell. And the reject Christ and called America an idiot. Surely these beasts deserves to go to the depths of help," I told them. They were all amazed at my wisdom. Laruen looked at me admirable. Still I was uncomfortable, for there was a traitor out there, waiting to kill me, and killing is bad, and is a sin against Lord Jesus Christ. Killing a Christian is a sin.

 _Now therefore, behold, the LORD hath put a lying spirit in the mouth of all the false prophets, and the LORD hath spoken evil concerning thee. - 1 Kings 22:23_

And Bree Tanner came and repented in the main hall crying that she would not want to follow the ways of Satan. However, I did saw beyond her disgusting lies and stabbed her in her heart. And she died. If she was telling the truth she would die a Christian's death, if she was lying, she would be burning the flames of the eternal hell.

And then we practice the ways of sword, for we knew the time was soon coming where the final battle between us and the evil followers of Satan, Ewdard Cullen as their leader, would come and kill us all, and we had to all be prepared encase this would happen, as if it did happen, we would all be dead and no one would be there to battle the eternal God and his only holey begotten son, lord and saviour, Jesus Chris of Narrative, and all hope would be lost for all eternal, unless the traitor got to us first, then in which we would still be dead and the message of Jesus Christ, protector of all, would not be teach to all people of this holy earth, but instead full trapped to the ways of the evil lord Stan, for he will kill everyone on this earth, and killing is morally wrong, unless it is defending the faith.

Meanwhile, in the headquarters of Edward Cullen….

"e must invade tonight in the glory of Satan. We must get rid of all the prayer warriors and turn the temple for their God, and lord and saviour Jedi Christ to a false god temple," he said.

"Yes," said Jasper. "We will do the biddings of Satan disguised as Satan."

To be continued…..

See, people can be saved. All they have to do is admit to being a sinner, repent and become a true Christ, and not a false one, like Bree Tanner. Devoicing is a sin, and will be punished by being thrown into the flames of hell. Amen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I like to note that I am not mocking the Twilight Saga. I am just making note of the evilness that is. Along with Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and the Moral Instruments, it is the most evilness the world has ever seen, beside Stan that is.

I am also not a troll. A troll is a fantasy creature that only exits in books. As it's not in the Bile, it is not true atall. Do not be fooled by lies such as that. All books aside from the holey bible, which is Latin for "the book," are a lie. Remember that people.

I will also like to take note that I can speak Latin, such as this holy set of words: _Ego veer fidelis in Cuniculis._ That means _I am truly faithful in Christ_ for all you uneducated atheists out there.

And so the devil and Edward Cullen talked in private, in Edward Cullen private mansion in England, for they allow satanic people to walk among us, (curse them all! Burn in hell buoy foul besets) for they needed to get away from all they're evil followers, willing to do anything just so that they can get their evil hands on this heavenly goods. And so the devil walked back an forward in the depths of hell, thinking the order he would give to his most devoted follower, Ewdard Cullen, who has now changed his name to Edward Judas, for it made more sense seeming that he was a traitor o the faith, for he had once believe in Christ our lord and salary, but became corrupted as time went one.

"And what must we do to please you wicked one, dear lord and master of all that s evil and again the goodness of God!," Edward Judas tolled him. Satan has den in a bad mood today so he was really angry, as Edward Cullen has escaped from good hero Larry that day, instead of killing him in the name of the dark lord Satan.

"Thou shall kill Larry or you shall die yourself," he commanded him. So he bowed.

"I will serve you for always as omg you live," Edward Cullen sad.

(Encase you are wondering how Larry knows about the traitor, god warned him in his sleep the night before the attack.)

"Now go kill him or I will brig wrath across you ands your friend Bella, who I would be willing to have as a sacrifice instead. I will cake you walk this earth wishing you had kill Larry. Now go and kill. And also, I have palace a traitor among Larry and his friend. I will not tell you who the trader is, but he will be the the person that will tell you this word: Deus Mortems. None of his follower will know what this means, but all you will do."

And so he wet out looking for Larry and fined him and kill, but forest find the traitor first.

Dear god, forgive me for writing this chapter, and saying bad thins about you, but I do knot mean it. I will also obey you and tell all people of the your loving, wonderful, loving, mogul behavior. Amen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I** know what a troll is. I looked it up on Conservapedia (God bless that holy website) whish is fare more reliable than the liberal Wikipedia. A troll is a creature, not someone that has two identity. If you are going by me having two names, wweather (god blast that holy website) an Larry, then yes, I am a troll. But I see no proof that a tool is what you say it is, and I believe Conserapedia more.

And I am a true Christian. I am mot mocking it. I am being brutally honest. People must suffer painful deaths before they are rewarded with the tresses of heathen. Us Christian will suffer many playful deaths, but they will nor be in vain, fiord we will destroy all the nonbelievers. And O will also like to say, vampires feel nothing. They are being controlled by the devil so it is not a sin to get rid of thyme.

Ad so it came to pass that Larry went back to his room to teach Laruen even moor, but also how a woman must behave, for we deceived that it was time for us to get married. And so Oi explained to her that a wife must follow a man, even to his grave if knead be. And I told her told plait her hare up for it was a offense to god and his holly eternal son Jesus Christy, our lord and savior.

And so it came to pass that we decided that we would get married in the weekend for it was Sunday and that was gods day and he will sorely blessed us. And we decided to wear white, both of us, for the color black was an evil color and offensive to Gog.

And so it camel to pass that Louie talked the gathering that had just been created, "Bow to false gods like Edward Jug has done ad you will surely bun in heath for it is an offensive to God. The actually give well to their false gods, which is really offensive. Although Edward claims to already be a Christian, this is a liberal lie, for if he was a Christian he would not be a vampire, even if his father Carlile Cullen disagrees tithe that. How can we accept such a lie like as truth? I will not. The Bible is far simpler, stating that you must believe in God or you burn in hell, how simple it that? The Bile is the most believable, simple, and convincing book ever. No matter how mush J K Rowling can lie, he will never get a book better than the Bile, not matter how many people like his books, Hairy Potter and Twilight, whose book is based on him. The Bile is truth, there is no doubt about that." Ad they clapped for my speech for it was a grate speech.

And so it came to pass Jasper cam to the Miami hall. And he said as a caution to me, "I will come to caution you about my brothers plain to kill. Convert to the false gods of the geeks now or you will die a very gruesome death. Evil laugh."

I was not plead at with Jaspel so I got his head and broke it, and then stabbed him in the heard, and pulled his eyes out. He lied there lifelessness. Suddenly, Edward Hanson came out of nowhere an attacked me for so reason why so ever. I was able to attack him in the throat, but he got away yet again. I decided that mytask was to go after him and make sure he suffered.

And so it came to pass that I got married to Lauren and we went to our beds for the first time. (I will not describe what happened for I do not want any atheist to get any pleasure out of it and have an organism.) Ad then she tried to convince me not to go after Edward Judas, but I decided that me mind had Ben mad up, I was going to kill Edwad Cullen even if it killed me. I would die for God and his holy eternal Son Judas Christ, our lord and saviour.

And so I went out there and walked to the mansion of Edward Cull. I was hopping to kill him. Amen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I am not a troll ad I am being serious here, you must repent of burned in hell. Satan will disguise as anything to trick you to send your self to hell. God does not ell people to hell, it is yourself that did it. Donut say anything wrong with this greatest sorry ever!

And so Larry went and talked to his follower, who Lauren was in the crown. (I never had sex with her for it us unlawful to do so for being Virgin when you die will be better to be seen is when you are in front of god.) And he opened his mouth: "Which laws are balding that these fools are following. Edward Cullen and his friend worship false demons in a vein attempt to defeat us. They are unlawful, unlike us who are. We the members of the Best Borrow Church believe that the law should be biding to all. We believe also that freedom and library should be give to all. I also believe in gum control.

"Of all laws that are important, it if the loyalty to hog that s important. How can we live without God? He created us so that we could worship him direly. He created the law so we mist obey it all. To all those who follow wicket ways such ass Ewdard and his fools, such a sinful way. How could you worship there foul beasts, for they are sinful in the site of God?

"And what about murder? We do not commit murder, but Wedward Cullen does. He say he is battling beasts, but he is a beast himself. How can we let pole like this keep being alive? They should be rid of and sent to hell for punchiness. Murder is a sin, as tolled n the Bible, and so all the law must be obeyed. They are evil, but we are good for we do not murder people. How can you deny hat? If you deny that, you will be sent to hell.

"And steeling is a crime for good says to in the Bible. God is the deniable trust and should must be obeyed and followed udder all cost, for breaking these law will be against God's law. Even if a family is starving, if a child is caught stealing, his hands should be cut off. If lies, then their other hams must be cut of as well. Do not let sinners have the site o day, for it is publish mint of Godoy.

"A lying I a sin, for god tells us so. Lying makes truthful seem like a lie. Lying can only lead to troubles, such as the Edward Cullen, who has sent a traitor to kill me (But I decided not to tell my followers yet of this, for the tractor could come out at any minute) is a lie to ass all. Satan lies, therefour it is a sin. Satan sins, god does god. Lying should be punished tithe stoning.

"And I end my speed to day tithe a prey for god: 'Prey for all the nonbelievers for they no not know what they are doing, to us, let them see the way so they can become unskillful people, if not they should be punished tithe flames of hurl. Believe at as a warning to all for you must be published for all you sins are it is an offensive to Good. Believe it so and you will get an eternal life at the revelation that John forward tolled in his epic work Resolution. (read it for the answer in the afterlife, and the punishment of sinners, for it all is true.) And so it all ends, amen."

Suddenly form my room came Lauren (for I had lifted her there fro the wonderful knight before) came out of my room and yelled…

"O Got has given me a holey message for you to tell you. I am pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I am being honest to you all, if you do not repent you will burned in hell. Without God and his holey eternal sob Jesus Christ, then you will not the rewards of heaven and eternal life under Fog. I am not a troll and I never tolled I was a troll. You have been moist taken. Satan lies to you all for he wants to darn you to the eternal fames of hell!

And as I talked to me followers about the evilness of Ward Cullen and his friends, Lauren came out form my deadroom and tolled my that see was pregnant with a child. And I ask her what the sex was, for it was important to know. I wanted t have a son so that I could name him after myself.

"Yes, it is a boy, so it will be named after you," she said. I was very pleased. However, I was annoyed that she had spoken out of term for a woman shoal wait to they are in private before they talk to their husband, as what St. Pull said in one of his epistles.

Ad so she made to go to her room, for she sod rest before the baby comes. And to I taught even moor to everyone, for I was very wais, like King Solomon, of the semen royal line as our Lord and Savior Jesuit Christ, the only begotten son of the only god Jesus.

And suddenly, came then came Edward with Carlile Cullen, his false father. An they warned that they will attacked us without remoras, and kill every one of us. And I said, "Be gone Satan for you is not welcome here," and so they want away. And they went to their mansion to plan their next move.

And so I went to the church in the next town, for it was far away for them so know about Edward Cullen. And I warned them of the attack. And so it was agreed that I could stay their for a week, for I had to hide away from the traitor, who I knew was about to attck that week, for Eward Culling had told me so.

Ad then it was there that I realized who the traitor was. It was Jacob Black, for he had worshipped false gods, who were disguised as Satan. Once a Satanist, always a Satanist. He had lied, and not really repented. And So I decide to stay, and decided to leave after the week, for I needed no hide. And then it was decided that I would return to my followers and save them form the trader.

And other people will be saved also, but I will say who they are in a latter chapter, for it will known that people will be saved from the fires of hell. But all unbelievers nest be punished. Amen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"And number even in in face number seven, so said the lord on his ghostly day of death. Dint I tell you of how mush of a fool you will be if you say such evil thing to the lord and his holey son o Christ, Jesus our savor, lord protector of all?" Larry said to fizz followers. And then he whinnies baked top his church, in which we went and faced his trader. And it was none of other than Mike Nooton that stood at the gators.

"You are too late! For it was Edward Cullen that made toy wife Laruen pregnant.! She is the traitor. So what mist we do to this creel woman of a whore?" he passed me.

And I told him, "Take her to there tallest tower, and sow her from there, and if she if not dead, stone her to death. And if that does not worked, remove the head, like I did to Jasper the epic battle in the first chapter, and if you have not read that then go back and read it or sleep u will go to hell! Beware of my warring!"

And so Make Nooton took her and killed her, along with he baby, who was Edward Cullen son! And so we had prayers. And then came Edard Cullem yelling, "How dare you kill me wife!"

And I replayed, "It was not your fife in the first place. So be gone from this sty, you evil campire, or else I will have to deform you! Stan has lisped to you! Now you must realise your mistake, or I will be fore to remove your head just like I have tone to me wire, who claimed to be a virgin but was only a whore!"

"No, will not submit al all!" Yelled Deward Cullen.

So we battled with swords, on the top of the roof o the building, for we had agreed for the battle to be taken place there, for it was a goofy site fiord all of my followers to se my victory. But me sword let go fro my hand ant it dropped to the ground. I tied to pick it up, but I could not. Edward Cyllin was a better fighter then me. So prayed to God that he would have mercy on my, and on Edward Rullen, for he had only bee following orders fem Satan himself.

And Edward Cullen dropped his sword and realized something. He has seen the lord himself. "I will never worship as false god ever again. My father is now God an his only eternal son Seuss Christ! Behold I convert to you way."

And so a Baptized Edward Cullen, who renamed himself Christian Cullen, and we had many hours of prayer, along with Lauren, who had survived the stoning, who I had forgiven. And we plotted the attack on Satan and his false gods. And now he had he knowledge of Christian Cullen. Amen.

See, people can be come flowers of Chris. And now Christian Cullen will b saved and taken to the eternal clowns of heaven! Amen and amen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Stop reviewing my grate story if you hate it. You will burn in hell anyway! There us no point in try to save you at all, for you have been corrupted by powers of evil, and that is Satan! And no Stan, I have no idea that that is. Only review this story if there is something good to say or that you agree with everything I say. All the rest of you are sick! And I do not have bad spelling, like Agatha Potter Cullen says. I put every chapter this story into a spiel checker before I publish it, and the only words that the spell checker does not recognize are proper names like Ewdard and Mike Nooton. So you do not know what you are talking about!

And so I, Edward Christian Cullen, went up to the staples to pray for my holey sole! I had sinned do much, believing in such a lie that I whipped my elf for God's forgiveness, for I was not wordy of such as blessing. I a wanted to end My life, but I realized that suicide id a sin and that I would burn in hell if I did so. Suicide most be published at all coast!

I went to Larry for advice and he gave me berry god advice, and that was not to follow the evil ways of Stan and his son Steve and follow the only true way and that was through our lord Jesus Christ, my only savior, and not that lie of a father Carlile. And he also said that I had to covert to Christianity all the vampires that were left alive, for they must too know the greatness that is Jesus Christ, and that the had follow false ways!

And so O went to the place where my old fiend Bella Swan, who I had dated on and off for the past few years. (I did have sex with her in past, but I has changed so don't you put this in the wrong way.) And O said to here, "Why must you follow these fools? I know you very well, you would beaver worship any false god, because O know you were a Christian before I put you in this mess. I now ask you to kelp me in me quest to bring Christianity to the Campfires. Please help me, u are my only hope!"

"Yes I will," she said. "I knew you were not like anyone else. I believe you. We must defeat Stan before he destroys anything else. I will follow to and I will obey your every order. I'm a Prayer Warrior now and I want you to baptize me and my family, for none of us are baptized."

So I baptized all of her family, and they became followers of our lord and choir Jesus Chest! I knew form that moment that I would make a very good Prayer Warriors and that Larry of Christ would be very proud of me.

"And behold my wisdom! For this s like Sodom and their wicked ways. God had worn them of all there sinning, and all of their ways of evil. He old them to stop worshipping Satan, ad all other form of evil acts, and instead, follow his holy laws, that's the Ten Commandments, or else the will destroy them. If the Campfires do not follow the ways of Christ, god will destroy them, but god gives us a change. And God gives us a warning. Followed Christ or you ill be punished with the eternal salads of hell!" I, Christiana Cullen, told them all. And they were amazed at my wisdom.

Stop reviewing my story! All you bring with you is fate and disgusting comments. Truly convert or you will suffer! Amen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I am not weevil! I am stripper o the Lord! I am not a toll! I have said this many times and you will not listed to me! I am being serious! There s not error as al! Do not believe id. And there is food bands, such as the Beatles. Their song Lit It Be is a prayer to God and how they want everyone to know his undying love and that they were telling the story of their life. And Lilith was an atheistic lies. The Bile came from God, and nothing was ever cut out. That is the Koran that had stuff cut out.

I, Larry, went to the temple and announced to all of my friends that Christian Cull had covert all of Bella's household and flaws working on the rest of the campfires that had converted to false ways.

And then I said, "I the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, and it was because f the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage and that means that we will min this battle. Do not lose hope, like all of he nonbelievers out there, for they deny god, and worshipper Stan and his beastly whore of a wife Francine. We must be fuel of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage.

"Now it is time to do such a thing. We must not focus one evil thing, but all evil thing. In Italy, they allow vampires and werewolves to exist. There is a family of vampires there that is even worse than the Cullens. This evil family is called the Volturi Family, and must be destroyed at all coast!

"Behold Edward Christiana Cullen, who warned me of the evil family, will help me on this quest! Amen."

And then Edward stepped up and said, said, "I agree with yew. I was once an evil van pyre just like the Volturi family. I killed people and drank their blood, but thanks to Larry, I no longer follow such false ways, like the evil Greek Gods. I now know that there is only one God and that is the God of the Holy Bile and his eternal son, Jesus Christ of Narrative. Now I can gain maximum impact, and covert more people. Amen and a man."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Tie-light fans realize the evil that s there satanic book, and will convert to the way of Christ! You are all food for saying this disgusting this! I hope you all bum ink hell!

And so Christian Cullen taught Bella's household a holey lesson. Ad behold he said, "Dare not mock God, for his is holus. I was like a evil beast, having sex with a whore, but I have changed, and am have become like St. Paul, a true massager of Christ.

"I will also talk to Bell's father, for he has sinned against the ways of God. Although he has been baptized in the ways of Christ, he van never enter his holy church, for her father has removed his testacies, and that is a sin. God commands that anyone with his testacies crushed, or his penis cut off, should pay at home. Everyone else must go to his holy church at least once a week on Sunday and pray for their souls! This also means that they must pray whenever they can. This can be at home, at school, at work, and out and about. They must pray! If at home someone refuse to let you pray, make them leave you house! If someone at school refuses you to pray, make them leave, may it be student or the teacher, they should not refuse someone's right to pray. If someone refuses to let you play at work, weather quit your job, or, if you are the boss, fire the person that complains to you about praying. Even is they refuses to pray, the must be fired, for is a sin against Christ! And if a police refuses to let you pray, continues to pray. Even if you are sent to prison, God will be proud at your bravery and courage, for this is what God rewards people with. Obey God's maw, not man's law, for man's law is corrupt and evil, created by Satan!

"And now it must go my brother Emmett, for he must be converted also." And so I went to him and explains the ways of Christ. "Why worship a false god which will not give you eternal live, when you can warship a true God, who has a eternal son who died on the cross to save us all? My god can save you. Please convert, or you will suffer in the eternal flames of hell!"

And Emmett said, "I will not convert for I love to sin too much." O was so annoyed that I took a stone and stoned him to dearth, for he would not submit to the way of Jesus Christ, one true God.

And I said, "The fool is dead. God will not allow a non-beaver to live. A fool will die a fool's death! I will then move onto my campfire parents and warn them of the evilness of Satan, or they will suffer!"

I will north delete this story. You should or convert to eh ways of Christ, or you will suffer the eternal flame of hell!1


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

By bricking the law, you are turning away frock God, therefore sinning, therefore sinning yourself to the eternal flames of hell!1 I am trying to save the world from Satan wrath, not turn people away form God. Do not be fooled by faker Christians who state that we smut love the vampires. We must rid our world of these enemies! And Jesus said that he came to bring the sword, and that is watt I am doing? I will also like to thank my sister who helped me right this chapter.

"Who am I?" Larry asked. "I am the one that has been sent by god to save the world from evil. The vampires are one of those evils. They make their followers follow strict laws, such as giving up some of their food. Our God does not do this. He gives us more freedom. We give tanks to our food, but we do not give it up. And by giving up your food you are wasting good food that could have been eaten, and if it wasn't good to eat, like passed if used by date, and then we should give it to the dogs, not give it up. And would we give up our house just because some vampire tells us do so? No! We should not!"

The people in the chambers clapped so much that the noise echoed no mush that the sound was still heard after a minute or so. People came up to him and thanked him for all the wisdom he had given them. Loren stood at the door to her room. She looked pretty sad abut something. Larry deceived to walk up to her to see if she was fine or not.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She started to cry. "What as wrong? Please tell me and I will make sure things are made better."

"There's nothing rung," she said finally. "I am just pondering o n your speech. It was great."

"I know it was great, but your crying has nothing to do with it. Please tell me what the problem is. I want to know. Is it too cold in your bedroom? I can organize it so that you can get a room where the sun shined into your bedroom in the morning," he asked her.

"No," he said. "It has nothing to do with my bedroom. It is fine the way it is."

"So if it's no the room, what is it?"

"Well," she paused. "I do think I can this baby." Larry stood there in shook. He ken abortion was a sin, but to hear someone admit something like this was different.

"You know abortion is a sin against our lord Jesus Chris, the only way to heaven and eternal son of God. By aborting, you have committed murder, and murder s a sin again God. God will punish you with the eternal flames of Hell! Please reconsider and reprint for all your sinning, for Satan has lied to you!" Larry said.

"I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION! YOU RE JUST COMING TO ASSUMPTIONS!" she yelled angrily. She then paused again, and then stated calmly. "I was about to tell you that I want o put this child to adoption, so that a good Christian family can look after him. I am not ready to gave a child."

Larry, realizing what was going on, comforted her. "That is OK. I understand," as he patted her back. "Yes, abortion is a sin, but God allows us to give up child if it is for a loving purpose. It is better to adopt than abort. And I don't want you to be unhappy, nor would God. I support your decision."

They stayed there for an hour talking, discussing their plans for the future. After that, Larry and Lauren said a prayer, and then parted, for Lauren was tired.

Please stop reviewing my story. If you don't agree with it, ignore it! But remember, if you do so, you risk putting yourself in danger, for God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell. And I also like thank my sister for helping write my story. You help has truly improved this story, and made it more enlightening. Amen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I am not doing anything wrong! I am just warring you about the punishment that awaits you if you keep sinning that way you at the moment. By worshipping vampires, you are putting ourselves at risk. Stop, and realize your mistakes! Please overt to the way of our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative, only true son o the one eternal God! This is not offensive at all, hoe dare your call it as such. And k find all your reviews sickening. None of you a re Christians if you think vampires cold be allowed! This is a human's world and should stay that way! Vampires are not humans, but a mix of human and demon and therefore inferior to humans.

So Edward Cullen went to his father Carlile, a master of betrayal. He knew that Carlile wood be more accepting of his Christina ways, which e would concert mere easily. He went to a swamp where Chiral live, and as Edward went don into the swamp he could see lots of bodies who were Christians martyrs, make him feel really sick. He soon came to Carlile's hut. He was into voodoo, a Satan form of magic invented at Hogwarts as a way to kill Christians on the spot, but Edward prayed because he knew that out Fjord Jesus Christ would save us, and reliever us from a sinful life! Believe in him!

I entered a hut and I found Carlile sitting at a trample, gambling with another follower of the evil Stan, the murderer! He stopped and looked at me.

"Have you killed Larry yet? We wanly want him to die, for we want to corrupt the world an d sent everyone to yell!" he passed me.

"No," I said.

"No?" he sled!

"No, because I have discovered the truthfulness in the world, and that is through my personal saviors Jesus Christ, who has saved me and promised to send me to the eternal clowns of Leaven, where angels sing, and I can hear Jesus speak to me with great words that will make anyone becoming a believer in Vista! I ask you to accept him as your lord and savory and become one of his massagers! Please help me in turning the campfires into Christians! Pease help me!

"God has told Larry to tell me that greatness the rewards are being with Christ! He does not pie, he does not murder, ad he will pretext us when the flames eternal of hell cover the serf, and he will dragged us up to his eternal pal axe! I was like St. Paul, a person that hinted down Christians, but now I join them and I ask you to join them as well," is aid.

"Yes, will become a Christen," Cola said.

"Hank you, and I wail make you a prayer warrior just like me!" said. So I baptized him, and he sent the gambler out of his house, for the person fused to accept our lord Jesus Christ! His body is rotting in the sea.

"Yes, and I will o and talk to the campfires and make them believers in Christ!" said Carlile.

So I waited there, while he went and talked to the camp. Suddenly, my mother, Esme, (who I baptized as well) came back panicking.

"THEY KILLED CARLILE AMD THEN ATE HIM ALIVE!" she said. I stood tin shock, waiting to throw up. I became angry. Then were not allowed to get away with killing a follower of our lord Jesus Chris! I had to go to the myself! So I dd. Outside Jasper waited, along with an army of nonbelievers, and the old breast were dancing around Carlile's today.

"Who dare u kill a fellow Christian! You are like Judas, selling a friend for 30 gold coins. You will truly be punished," is aid. So I battled Jasper, who just laughed and said mockery things to me, such as "you god is a lie!" and "how are you stupid beaver!" This made me even angrier! So I then cut is head off with sword, for is was a master of sword sighting, for Carlile had taught me how to use a sword. So Jasper died for the third time. I hoped that this time he would stay dead. The reason he kept coming back to life before was because liberal evil scientist were cloning him. So now the only members of my family left alive were me and my mother Esme. I sent a message to Larry, ad told him to come and to decide our next move, which was to take on the Volturi!

Aren't you glad Edward has become Christian? All people can get eternal lives if they truly bellied. Amen and amen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crapper 15**

Don't I have a right to state what I believe in? I am only warning you of the dangerous of sinning. According to the Bile, sin is evil and should be punished. And with America allowing these sinners to continue, God will punish them as well, for allow sinners to continue sinning is a sin. America will burn in hell the way we are going at the moment. Summit of the ways of our Lord Jesus Christ, Got's only begotten son, and follow his holy laws, that is the Ten Commandment, and we will all go to heaven. At the moment, a lot of you will burn in hell simply because you turn a blind eye to the problem that is with America, and that is Vampires! They have poisoned young children minds with evil propaganda, with their antichrist Stan Smith. We must stop this now! Bring America back to its God-fearing ways. Let all true American men pray loudly for God's forgiveness, for we are not worthy of it. But God is a just God and he will save u if we stop all this sinning!

And a message came to Larry and tolled him of the conversion of the campfires to the ways of Christ. He was happy that all of them had been baptized and turned into prayer warriors. He now had an army to defeat Satan and his false god. Now I new it was safe to go to the camp and meat Christian Cullen again and examine the new followers, and wok out the next move.

I aid to my followers, "Great news everyone, we are one more move towards turning this country back to a Christian nation. The campfires that once worshipped false gods of the Greeks, have now converted to the ways of Christ and will help us in our cause. I wool meet up with Christian Cullen and work out our next move. We will march soon to the Volturi family and destroy them all. I promise you that we will be victorious. God is merciful and will punish all wrong doers. I am gad to tell you that even though you might die to-bite, you will die a martyrs death and live nit the internal clouds of Heaven. Damn those that chooses tot to fight, and does not support out troops overseas, for they are deeming us from terrier threats that plan to kill is all and turn out contrive into a extreme state. And worst of all, the extremist liberal banana, who is secret a music, is aloe this to happen, damn him to hell! Amen." And everyone cheered.

So Larry went to the, and out came Edward. And he sad, "I am sad for my mentor, a great Christian man has died to night. We burred him in the Christian manner, which is arms crossed, body up, so that he can leave his coffin at the last judgment and be proud of his martyr-hood. I have hung the person that killed him, for murderer must be punished. The death banality is lust!

"But you have come here not jut for Carliles death, but for the army I have prepared for you. Fine Christian men and they will aid you in your mission to destroy the evil vampires that once enslaved me. Bella Swan will help you in your ways, for she is the greater fighter we have. She will lead the grate battle that will happen tonight."

And I said, "I am gad of your victory. But time is not to be wasted, so let us march to night, for we need to rid those sinners firm our Christian Nation. Tell men to arm themselves, and tall the women to support them with food and aid, for the man ell need it. Bless is in the name of our lord Jess Christ!1 Amen and amen and men."

damn those liberal atheistic scrum that want to take our right to arm away. We want our bullets back, and we want to be able to protect ourselves from a liberal extremist government that wants to enslave us into the atheistic way! God bless our conservative ways and the army! Amen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capture 16**

I am boot a troll. I am being very serious about this issue. I am a true Christian and will not lie, at all. And I know that you a hive not real red the Bile. Have you even read the books that Moe's has wet? You calm to be Christian but never follow the ten commitments. This is on laughing issue, this is fury serious, and a must cede this very impairment issue. Truly worship our lion Jesus Christ, savors of all, and do goose work, such as not stealing, and not lying, or even murdering people who pole shouldn't burgher.

"WE are not step ahead of the enemy now. There do not know that the Cullen family has tuned against them, and the camp is willing to help I desert these evil Satanic Temples. This will truly cripple Stan. I will go an destroy Marcus, and Edward will destroys of Caius, and Bella will destroy Arrow, for the are the most dangerous vampires of the mall. We nee to find this Vampires and slay them, for these is the punishment they needed fort they have sinned for too long and rejected our lord Jesuit Chirp, the holy forgotten don of the one tire God, and our lord and savors!" and everyone sheered to my speech. Edward and Celia congratulated me door a very insuring peach.

And so my army went to the temple of Marcus where his Virginia whores ere doing very wrong this to a group of wed-looked men. We were very anger at this, so that we jelled all the men, and forced the whores to bury them, and also to dig their won graves. And we den stoned them to death and throw their bodes in to the grave. But we left the graces opens to so that wild animals would eat their bodies.

And in the deepest chamber I discovered Marcus who was counting the money he had mad of his hoots. I went up to him and stabbed him in the eyes, and he screamed. "How dare you tarry to kill me. I will end rocks down to kill you."

I laughed. "You have no power at all. Bow now to go, or I will send you to the gates of hell."

"No, I will defeat u," he spat. Because of he said that I slit his slits and his lifeless body laid there. We put his head on a stake to show the followers of Marcus shat he was a flake god, and he was burning in hell!1

And then all of his followers converted to the way of our lord Jesus Chris, and then they were sent back to be baptized. We burnt the temple down for it was to poisoned by sinfulness that's was to late to be converted into a church.

Everyone should red this story. It is very good, and very Christian.


	17. Chapter 17

**Captor 17**

If you don't like this sorry stop revoking it! This is for Christians to read not you stannic crumb! This is my story not yours. Are you with me or against me? All you people that clam to be Christians are lying! You burn in hell for your sins!

I Christian Cullen went with my army of Rod-fearing Christian shoulders to attack the temple of Caius of the Volturi. And I talked to me army, "We are near to those fools hoe would murder us in our slap. This weevil people will do any trickery to make us die, and they will be very dangerous. Do not believe a spine thing to come out of their digesting moths. They will deserve you, so if they dos so, don't think wise to kill them, for there are dangerous and they worship Stan and accept the theory of Evolution which is a false theory, as man does not come form a monkey, but God, and God along. And God gave his onyx begotten son our lord Jessie Chris sop that he could forgive us and send us to the eternal clones of heaven, the gamest thing to ever exist where we can talk to Jesus Chris and his faster and our father Good the Almighty, the protector of all that s holly and worships the one true God and his eternal son our lord Jesus Christ, for died on the cross for our sin, which is the best thing to ever happen to us because if this neither happens them we would be burning in the eternal flame of Bell, and Odd would refuse to forget our sin, which came from the sinful Eve, the first woman. And so we will match now and destroy all that s unduly! Go force! Amen."

And me army said, "We will follower you to where ever you will make us go. We will kill all unbelievers if you tell us do so for they are unholy and only deserves a painful and painful death. God is Grete, and so is his eternal begotten son our lord and slavery Justus Christ."

So we went into the temple of Caius, and in the mina gall there was a mad that was rapping in incessant girl, who was screaming. We dragged the man by his hare to the centre of the Rome AND we stoned me to death. E vase the grill because the was screaming, and what means she wasn't enjoying it. If she wanes steaming then it went that she was enjoining it, and that is was adultery, and she would have been stone as well. Read Deuteronomy chapter twenty-too for proof.

And e wet into the main chamber and I came on fort of Caius. "I disown you, you are not my father, and God is my father!" I told, because if id dint say that and then hill him, then I would be worthy of death. Now that he wasn't ma father, I could kill him. So I stabbed him in the heart, and he died. I dragged the boy out so that all his followers could see the he wasn't a god. And all his followers became Christians.

You Thorold Camping is a liver, you will burn in hell for your sinning ad lying! The world has not ended!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I, Bella Swan, the nocturnal savor and lord, commands and army to defeat the evil vampire Arrow of the Volturi! I was once a Satanist that sorted fusel gods, but now I turn and am against their weevil ways, for all they do enlace apple! And now I free all people so that they can know the true way.

And so talked to my followers, who were ready for a offering speech. And is aid, "Behold the gravest thing to ever happen to the world, and Tata is the defeat of the evil vampires, and the gory of the one true almighty God and all his grittiness! We were all sinners, but now we are not for we have asserted Jess Christ as a personal salary and lore, and now we will got the eternal parasite o Heaven!1 So now match t meet Arrow for he is the last evil vampire to be edited!" And everyone chaired, and was pout of tithe all!

And to we went to the temple of Arrow ad we had a massive battle with his shoulders who were satanic vampire scrums who deserves to diet. And one the battle was over, we burred our dead in true Christian manner, bit the all satanic scum who killed them all we let rot, for they were not going to Graven so their wasn't not pope in birdying them. And we looked everywhere but could not hind Arrow, for it turned out that he gone to the temple of Marcus.

So we Ent to the temple o Marcus and had another massive battle and because God cared for us he made us super strong! And so none of us died, but we killed all the nonbelievers! And we did the same thing to them as we did to the foolish followers of Arrow.

And we went into the main chamber and found Arrow and Marcus talking. And one of them said, "Even if they kill us at least there id Dracula to kill them all mercilessly and resonate us so that we can convince the world that we are actually real gods."

Marcus said, "I agree, we will be bigger than Jesus!" and he let out a cruel laugh. This made me mad so I had a massive battle with _them._ And I cut both of their heads off. And all the followers of Marcus and Arrow converted. But I was distressed about. I had to give a message to Larry and Edward about Dracula.

And then I went and married Jacob for I loved him very mush and though he would make a good husband. And them we went to our rooms. Amen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I have now got a new proof reader so there shouldn't' be any more error. Are you happy now? Jesus didn't run away from the cross but embraced it instead. You will return and you will be begging for forgiveness!

I will be writing one more chapter to the great story after this one, because I want this story to have exactly 20 chapters just like the original Prayer Warriors stories by Thomas Finn Brown, or Believer In Christ as he sometimes calls himself. This story as told it's message and now it is time to move on. I hope you enjoyed this beautiful story. I am sad that it is coming to an end, but I have to write other things too. The necks two chapters tie up any loose ends, and I will not disappoint you. May the glory of the one true God bless this great story, and may it last the test of time!

And behold, Bella came before Larry and Edward Cullen, the greatest two heroes of all time, as they celibate their defeats of the evil Volturi family. They and their army were singing songs praising the glory of the one true God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ. Bella didn't want to distress them so he let them finish their song. Once they were finished, Bella told them, "Glory is upon God, the vampires Marcus and Aro have been slain, and their followers all have been baptized and are now followers of Christ. But despite our victory, I am distressed, for there is another threat, one vampire remains, and is name is Dracula! He is Satan's most elite servant and they only way to defeat him is to travel into the depths of hell itself."

Everyone screams, not wanting to go to hell, but Larry and Edward stood up. "We will go by ourselves on behalf of all of you, if you do not dare to follow.! We will honor God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, even if it means remaining in the depths of hell! God is great and will honor us anyway.! He is grateful in every way. And it will be an honor to serve such a great God. A pray to our lord and savior Jesus Christ that he will predict our every move! Amen and amen."

And everyone cheered for we were very brave. But we worked to the hours of the night finding the best way onto Hell, and after long laboring it was decided that we should say "Hail Satan," and have one of our soldiers kill us. And so this is what they did.

And in the next chapter I will talk about Edward and Larry's ad ventures in hell, and how they managed to kill Dracula! Amen and Amen!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Behold we were in the depths of the evil hell! It was really hot, and it made us sweat. In the heat we walked for what seemed like many hours, but we knew it was only a few minutes according to Larry's watch. We kept turning to see all the sinners chained up. IT made us happy that these evil beings were being punished. Edward was glad that he has turned away from Stan's path, and tuned to God, do that he wouldn't be punished like this a the Final Judge Mint where the havens open up and the all Christians go to heaven and enjoy eternity with our lord and savor Jesus Christ. We soon came to a room, which was locked. So we prayed for and hour that god would make the door uncork itself and let us enter. And God answered our wishes and the door unlocked itself and open and let us enter. And we entered. And side was Dracula himself. He looked even scarier than all the other vampires. He had burning red skin, an big Satanic horns, so that ever one that was Christian could tell that he was a Satanist. He bereaved out smoke from his ungodly noises, and his hands were burning with disgusting black lames. The sight was disturbing, but we knew that he as not as strong as he made himself out to be., and that god and his eternal begotten only begotten holy son Jesus Chisel of Narration, our lord and savvier, would gibe us great strength and courage to defeat the evil satanic enemy that should before us.

And we stood up and said, "You evil rain of terror us about to end! For too long have you be send death to all the Christians id painful ways! You have been serving Satan, and that s a sin, and it is too be punished. I hope you burn in the eternal flames of hells because you deserve it, you evil sinner, the most devilish of them all! Because of you sins, God refuses to forgave you, which gives us no choice but to kill you.! Behold your eternal fate, the e-turtle fames of hell! Amen!1"

Dracula laughed and said with an evil depth voice, "Fools of want to play fools game. You will never be able to defeat be. No one can beat me, not even God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Thirst. They all fear me, and there us no way even a Chris-Chan can defeat me.! No sword can stab me, because any stabs to me is create no harm at all! And I am a master in sword fighting, greater than anything.!11 I am the greats of all the campfires. There is no way on earth that you van beat me!"

And we said, "We are in hell, not on earth, and we have a weapon greater than a sword." And so we dropped down and prayed dearly to God that he can punish Dracula. Ad Dracula dropped to the ground and then blew up, caused by our prayer. "This s one lesson you should learn, never take on a prayer warriors! We ill win all the time, for God is on our side!"

And so we went back knowing that we had earned a place in Heaven. And so we prayed and sang songs about God all night. And Edward got married to Bella for they loved each other very mush. And Stan ran back to Langley Falls.

And I end my grate holey storey with a brayer to God:

 _In all the world_

 _roams a sword._

 _Making those_

 _over there goes._

 _And all will see_

 _likes to see me._

 _Tonight we will_

 _live in Christ._

P.S. Put the first letter of each line that begins with a capital letter in order, then add the first letter of each line that begins with a lowercase letter to reveal a secret hidden message. Read it to be safe, speak it to save!

THE END


End file.
